


eight second ride

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (more like thirsting but either one works i guess), Bars and Pubs, Bull Riding, Car Sex, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dancing, First Meetings, Horses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rodeo Competitions, Roping, Texas, it's like barely mentioned but the end does get a little spicy i guess, seriously they just get dirty and line dance and flirt that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: Donghyuck has never been one to beat around the bush; if he wants something, he asks for it. He’s direct to a fault unless he’s teasing, and he never shies away from a challenge.Pretty bull riders are no exception to any of these rules.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, a little xiaojaem as a treat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	eight second ride

**Author's Note:**

> in the least surprising turn of events ever, i'm back with more jock nohyuck!! i was once again inspired by [art](https://twitter.com/johlyfams/status/1317657410685837321) mads drew,, plus i just watched brokeback mountain for the first time and i needed to get it out of my system so here's some word vomit loosely based off of the like, 12 seconds it takes for jack and lureen to get together lmao
> 
> anyway the title's from a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRVaMPjxPOo) which is also not surprising at all

Donghyuck breathes out just as the gate swings open with a clack.

The steer bolts immediately; Donghyuck kicks his horse and they’re off, his heart pounding to the beat of hooves on dirt. He hangs back so Yangyang can do his part, and once the head is roped, Donghyuck goes in for the metaphorical kill. He catches both of the steer’s heels, and time is called. It’s only been four and a half seconds.

Yangyang is cheering by the time he rides over, flashing Donghyuck a winning smile like they’ve sealed the deal already, and Donghyuck can’t help but grin back, still a little high on adrenaline. “You killed it, Yangie,” he tells his best friend with a light punch to the bicep.

Yangyang shakes his head as they dismount their horses and lead them to their stalls. “Nah, you stole the show with this one. Record time―you’re a _monster.”_ His smile grows with every word. Yeah, maybe they do have this one in the bag.

“Couldn’ta done it without you,” Donghyuck shoots back, which is technically true. Yangyang just rolls his eyes good naturedly and gets to work putting his horse away. Donghyuck follows suit, patting his mare’s neck and congratulating her on a job well done with a couple sugar cubes and a muttered, “Good girl, Ray,” before they head back to the stands to watch the other contestants.

And this is the one downside to competing in such a short event: Donghyuck may love the thrill of the five seconds of fame he shares with Yangyang, but watching a slew of other challengers who are frankly way out of their depth flounder to catch up is never particularly exciting. There are a couple teams who come achingly close, effectively cinching second and third, but in the end, Donghyuck and Yangyang take home the prize. They settle into the bleachers to watch the rest of the events, but for the most part Donghyuck pays more attention to his best friend’s excited commentary than the actual competition itself.

Bull riding is usually no exception. Actually, Donghyuck hates it on principle, because it’s the most famous rodeo sport by far―and while it _is_ impressive, Donghyuck doesn’t think the hype is entirely warranted. It’s not all that fair, either, because every event requires a level of skill that most people don’t realize; it’s a crime that bull riding always gets the spotlight, considering most of the riders absolutely wreck. And even if they _do_ manage to last the full eight seconds, it’s still the most stressful sport in existence. It’s notoriously dangerous.

But Yangyang is the type to revel in that kind of thing―the thrill of all the theatrics coupled with the very real threat of bodily harm. Plus, there’s a lot of money on the line. High risk, high profit. Yangyang rattles off each rider’s stats as they take their turn, cutting himself off when they inevitably get bucked off well below the eight second mark. Donghyuck barely notices either way.

Except for one rider, that is; Yangyang goes quiet as the mystery man adjusts his bull rope, and Donghyuck elbows him lightly in the ribs, prompting. “I don’t know him,” is all Yangyang says in return, and he sounds as puzzled as Donghyuck. “He’s a wild card.”

The wild card, as it turns out, ends up being more of an ace up the sleeve. He rides the full eight seconds, the first contestant of the day to score, and Donghyuck isn’t listening to the announcer but he vaguely registers the long string of compliments playing over the speakers as the crowd goes wild. The rider―his name is Jeno Lee, Donghyuck has just learned courtesy of all the hooting and hollering―just tips his hat and smiles at the stands, and Donghyuck feels like he’s been punched in the sternum.

He leans into Yangyang’s space as Jeno moves out of the way for the next rider. “Is he new?” he asks, even if he isn’t all that sure Yangyang has an answer.

Yangyang’s phone buzzes, and he unlocks it to look at the notification. “Yeah,” he says absentmindedly, “Xiaojun and Jaemin met him yesterday.”

Donghyuck should’ve known Yangyang would text them; Jaemin’s just as nosy as Yangyang is, and makes it a point to drag his boyfriend along with him into anyone’s business he can. “Oh,” Donghyuck says as the current rider gets bucked off, bullfighters moving into action. “What’d they say?”

Yangyang shrugs noncommittally, tapping away at his phone screen. “Said he’s nice. They knew he was a bull rider. Didn’t know he was this good.”

“He’s good, alright,” Donghyuck mutters as Yangyang catches sight of the next rider mounting his bull and slaps at Donghyuck’s arm excitedly.

“Oh shit, it’s Heartbreak Kid,” he all but yells in Donghyuck’s face before shutting up to focus all his attention on the matter at hand. The matter at hand being his favourite bull getting ready to demolish yet another poor sap, obviously. Yangyang doesn’t mention any stats, for once; doesn’t even tell Donghyuck the guy’s name.

Donghyuck doesn’t notice, anyway. He’s got someone else on his mind.

* * *

The first day of a rodeo always feels the longest. So, naturally, the first night of a rodeo calls for partying the hardest.

Donghyuck actually isn’t much for getting drunk; he follows Yangyang, Xiaojun and Jaemin to whatever bar they choose mostly out of social obligation and a compulsive need to be involved in everything his friends do. Plus, he may not enjoy excessive drinking, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have a good time. Dancing with his half-drunk friends beats sitting alone in the glow of a TV screen any day.

Also, Donghyuck is a good dancer, and he knows it, too; he’s never been one to miss an opportunity to show off a little. So an hour later, while Xiaojun and Jaemin opt to sit at the bar and make out, Donghyuck drags a stumbling Yangyang out onto the dance floor the millisecond he hears their favourite song play over the tinny speakers. Yangyang’s always been the Brooks to Donghyuck’s Dunn, and he’ll never say no to some boot scootin’, Donghyuck has learned from experience. They belt out an impressively on-key rendition of the lyrics as they kick their heels, and they aren’t the only ones dancing but they’re definitely stealing the show.

Apparently, Donghyuck isn’t the only one who thinks so. “Look who’s checkin’ you out,” Yangyang says in between verses as they spin to face the bar again. He jerks his chin in the direction of a lone figure nursing a whiskey.

Sure enough, sitting at the stool closest to the dance floor is none other than the wonder boy Jeno Lee himself. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “How do you know he’s not watching you?” he asks Yangyang, punctuated by a clap. Yangyang just laughs, easily audible even over the music.

“Just look at _him,”_ Yangyang says unhelpfully, but then Donghyuck turns and meets Jeno’s eyes and it’s kind of undeniable.

“Well, is he gonna do anything about it?” Donghyuck huffs, and if he wasn’t currently breathing through his mouth from exertion, he’d be pouting, too.

Yangyang laughs again, though it’s a lot breathier this time around. “Dunno,” is all he says. It’s fair, considering Yangyang doesn’t know Jeno any better than Donghyuck himself does. The song ends moments later, and another starts up seamlessly. “Ask him to dance!” Yangyang throws over his shoulder as he moves in unison with everyone around them, never missing a beat.

Donghyuck stops, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he catches his breath. “I have to do everything myself.” Yangyang flashes him a dazzling smile and an encouraging wink, for all it’s worth.

Donghyuck has never been one to beat around the bush; if he wants something, he asks for it. He’s direct to a fault unless he’s teasing, and he never shies away from a challenge. Pretty bull riders are no exception to any of these rules, so Donghyuck squares his shoulders and marches right up to Jeno Lee, leans against the bar to plant himself between Jeno’s knees and looks him right in the eye when he says, “What are you waitin’ for, cowboy? A mating call?”

Jeno’s smile is the most blinding thing Donghyuck has ever witnessed. He doesn’t move, just tilts his head as his eyes turn into little crescents and asks, “If I was, was that it?”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, just grabs Jeno’s hand and drags him out onto the dancefloor. The song is half over, but Donghyuck finds them a spot to slip into line anyway. He’s already halfway into a spin when Jeno leans into his space and murmurs something about not knowing what he’s doing. His breath ghosts across the shell of Donghyuck’s ear, fanning out over his jaw, and he shivers a little even as he says, “You’ll catch on quick. Just keep your eyes on me.”

Jeno listens. He does pick it up remarkably fast―two grapevines later and he’s dancing like a pro, but his eyes never leave Donghyuck. They don’t say anything, but every time Donghyuck turns, he catches Jeno’s eye and sees a spark of something dangerous in them. Donghyuck wonders what Jeno sees in his eyes when their gazes meet; wonders if Jeno likes what he sees. The appreciative smirk that never leaves his face tells Donghyuck he does.

The song ends, and something slower wafts through the speakers as they stand there catching their breath. Donghyuck looks up, and Jeno’s already wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him closer. Donghyuck cocks an eyebrow, draping his arms over Jeno’s shoulders as they sway to the beat. Off to the right, Yangyang is shooting him an exaggerated thumbs up as he steps off the dance floor, complete with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle of drunken proportions. Donghyuck smiles back at him, even if his best friend can't see it.

Jeno can. “If I knew you'd be this happy to dance with me, I woulda asked hours ago.” His voice is low and smooth, gentle in its teasing.

“Your loss,” Donghyuck shoots back, but he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He hopes the lighting is dim enough to hide it.

It would be, probably, if they weren't so close. As it is, Jeno moves a hand up from its spot on Donghyuck's hip to brush gentle fingers over his cheekbone. The other hand stays put, thumb rubbing circles over his hip. Jeno runs his hand down Donghyuck’s heated skin to cup his jaw, and for a split second Donghyuck thinks he's going to kiss him. Then Jeno leans back, flashing that same infuriatingly bright smile, and says, “You're not what I thought you'd be, y’know?”

Donghyuck has half a mind to ask what Jeno expected him to be, but he isn't sure he wants to know the answer. “Neither are you,” he says instead, because it's true.

There's that sparkle in Jeno’s eyes again, the shifting reflection of the lights above them that make it look like they hold the universe. “Am I better than you thought?”

Donghyuck purses his lips, just to be annoying. “Don't know,” he says lightly, shrugging a shoulder. He plays with the hair on the nape of Jeno’s neck where his hands are clasped together. “Still decidin’, I guess.”

Jeno tilts his head forward, a little conspiratorial. “Shoot, I tell you what,” he breathes in the space between them, like he's letting Donghyuck in on some great conspiracy. “How about you let me take you out tomorrow, and you can think about it a little more then?”

Donghyuck pretends to consider it for all of a second before he nods. “Alright.” Jeno’s got that goofy grin on his face again, and he's opening his mouth like he's about to say something, but Donghyuck cuts him off. “You better take me somewhere nice.”

Jeno looks at the bar around them, mock confusion written all over his face. “Is this place not nice?” Off to the left, a bar fight breaks out.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Nah. Not when I know for a fact you just came into a whole lotta money,” he adds, cocking an eyebrow for emphasis. He hadn't actually been paying all that much attention to the prize pool for bull riding (under any other circumstances he'd have no reason to), but it's the main event, and first place definitely earns a hefty sum. Jeno Lee is worth a lot, he knows that much.

Jeno shrugs. “That I did,” he says easily. Donghyuck gets the feeling this isn't the first time he's had this conversation. “Shoulda known you wouldn't settle for anything less than the best.”

“That's why I got you,” Donghyuck purrs as something occurs to him. “But I don't know what you mean, really.”

Jeno doesn't miss a beat. “You're a Lee.”

There it is. “So are you,” Donghyuck deflects, but Jeno just shakes his head.

“Yeah, but I'm from Decatur.” He huffs out a laugh, like it should’ve been obvious. “I'm not exactly royalty in the rodeo circuit like you are, in case you haven't noticed.”

Donghyuck does have a lot of questions―about how Jeno ended up here, how he got so good, why Donghyuck’s never heard of him till now. But then the slow music fizzles out to make way for something more upbeat, and Jeno is taking him by the hand to lead Donghyuck over to the bar, and the moment is broken.

Jeno asks if he wants a drink, and Donghyuck shakes his head. He scans the crowd for his friends, and when he makes eye contact with Yangyang, his best friend looks like he's about to pop a vein trying to telepathically communicate from across the room. Donghyuck just jerks his head toward the door, and Yangyang gives him a wobbly nod and another thumbs up for good measure. Jaemin is still in Xiaojun's lap, too busy letting Xiaojun mark his neck up as he shotguns a White Claw to pay attention to much else.

Donghyuck turns to Jeno, who's definitely been holding back a laugh watching the whole exchange. “You wanna get out of here?”

Donghyuck takes the shot glass that has materialized in Jeno’s hand, downing the sip of whiskey before slamming the glass on the table and snatching Jeno’s hat off his head. Donghyuck twirls it around in his hands a couple times before plopping it on his own head, slightly askew. “Never wanted anything more, cowboy.”

Jeno flicks the hat to straighten it out, his hand snaking down to find Donghyuck’s and intertwine their fingers. “What are we still doin’ here, then?” That brilliant smile is back on his face, and Donghyuck thinks maybe he should've done another shot or two. But then Jeno is tugging lightly on his arm, leading him out into the night, and Donghyuck doesn't have time to think about anything besides finding his keys.

They barely make it to Donghyuck’s pickup before Jeno’s lips are on his. He tastes like whiskey and feels like home, and Donghyuck wants to drown in it.

He ends up choking on Jeno's dick instead, swallowing while Jeno shudders underneath him. It's a lot saltier than Jeno's kisses, but Donghyuck loves the taste all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> ironic how i wrote a fic based off of one of the few happy straight scenes in a sad gay movie but well. i really don't wanna touch the depressing shit i already cried my eyes out over it once so i'm hoping posting this will be cathartic
> 
> btw heartbreak kid actually is a real bull, and he's [nasty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh_VIXLATTU)
> 
> oh and in case you were wondering, hyuck's horse is named ray because he's the full sun and she's his lil ray of sunshine <3
> 
> jock nohyuck enthusiasts let's be [moots](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck)!! send me the sport you want them to play next :3


End file.
